Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1
This episode is a crossover between John Smith 10 and Ahmad 15 (Rebooted). Story We open up on Kinet. The ground is repeatedly shaking, as the ground is moving fast. Between two electrical pillars, Spidermonkey, Stone Oussama and Aerophibian Zein are fighting Eon. Spidermonkey: Seriously? E-yawn? Eon: Don't call me that! Eon fires a time ray at Spidermonkey who dodges and webs Eon to an electric pillar, causing him to be electrocuted and destroying the webs. Eon fires his time rays again at Spideronkey, who blasts a web to counter, but the web is aged to dust and Spidermonkey swings away from the blast, as Zein counters with Neuroshock. the rays deadlock, throwing both Zein and Eon flying back. Spidermonkey: Oussama! Be helpful for once! Stone Oussama is barely holding on the ground, as he pukes. Stone Oussama: The pressure and acceleration of this planet makes me sick! Spidermonkey: Forget it! Spidermonkey smacks his Ultimatrix Symbol, transforming into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey: ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY!! Ultimate Spidermonkey webs Eon to the ground and showers him with punches. Suddenly, Eon teleports out of his clutches and teleports in front of Oussama. He lifts Oussama and throws him at Ultimate Spidermonkey, who catches him and barely holds on to the ground. Zein comes forward, firing Neuroshock at Eon, sending him flying a little. Ultimate Spidermonkey races forward again and blasts multiple webs at Eon, trapping him at an Electric Pillar. Eon, being continuously electrocuted screams, and fires a sonic time ray scream at Ultimate Spidermonkey and Zein. When the smoke fades, Eon is gone. End Scene Meanwhile somewhere else in an Alternate Timeline, Eon is teleported on Planet Methanos. Eon: Errgh. Finally I got rid of that kid! Voice: But you're not getting away with whatever you did this time, Eon. We pan to a tree, where a blue figure similar to Sonic the Hedgehog is standing. Eon: Who are you? Figure: Don't you remember me? Eon: What? Oh. Eon frowns. Eon: John Smith 10. Commercial Break The figure comes to the light, revealing himself to be Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom: Glad you remembered on who's going to kick your butt! Sonic Boom curls up into a ball and rams into Eon, who dodges and fires time rays at Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom dodges with ease and leaps up landing on a tree. Then, from the tree, he leaps, kicking Eon mid-air. Eon is sent flying at a tree. Eon gets up. Eon: Oh, I am tired of this! Eon releases a sonic time scream, creating a purple explosion similar to the one that he used to teleport away from Ahmad's Team's fight. Zein gets up, but is different. Oussama gets up and finds Zein. Oussama: Zein, you're- Zein gets up, revealing himself to be so short compared to his previous state, and his clothes are now bigger than him. Zein: What? Oussama takes out a small mirror. Zein takes the mirror and looks at himself. Zein: Oh no! I'm 7 years old again! Human Ahmad gets up. Oussama: Ahmad! At least you're alright! Ahmad looks at his outfit, confused. Ahmad: Why am I wearing like this? Oussama: Ahmad, that's what you usually wear. A red shirt with blue jeans. You got tons of them in your closet. Ahmad: Stop calling me Ahmad, man! Ahmad reaches to his right arm. Ahmad: The Ultimatrix? What's it doing here? Oussama opens his mouth to answer but Ahmad transforms into Diamondhead and pins him down with diamonds. Oussama gulps. Oussama: What's wrong with you, Ahmad? Diamondhead: For the last time! Don't call me Ahmad. I'm John Smith. End Scene John opens his eyes and jumps up. John: Alright! Where are you, Eon?! John looks around and finds Eon's servants charging at him. John: Yeah, right. Leave me here and let me fight your lackeys! John looks at his Omnitrix, surprised. John: What? John finds all the servants charging. John: Nevermind. I need Echo Echo! John smacks down his Omnitrix transforming into Royal NiGHTS. Royal NiGHTS: What? A nightmarren? I got one unlocked? Royal NiGHTS creates a dream barrier around him and the servants. He levitates them all around into a ball. He then fires Ice Flames, freezing them. He throws the ball away. He jumps in the air and flies away in his dream barrier. End Scene Oussama: John Smith? Ahmad, did you get Amnesia or something? Ahmad: Who the heck is- Wait, hand me that mirror. Oussama gives him the mirror Zein used earlier. Ahmad looks at his reflection and gasps. Ahmad: I must've swapped bodies with someone. Oussama: Ahmad, are you trying to freak me out? Ahmad: I swear, my name is John Smith! Suddenly, several Kincelerans come runing at them. Zein: They must've thought we're Intruders! Oussama: We better stay and fight! Oussama aborbs the ground. Unnamed Material Oussama shifts his hands into maces. Ahmad: Right. We better fight for our lives! Come on Shadow Lance! Ahmad transforms into Slapstrike. Slapstrike: Slapstrike? Oh yeah, right, I'm in a different body. I don't have my new aliens. At least I know how to control this guy! Meanwhile, Zein rams into a Kinceleran, sending him flying at an electric pillar, getting electrocuted and falling. Oussama runs forward hitting the kincelerans with maces. But 5 Kincelerans surround him and start circling. Several Kinclerans run towards Slapstrike. Slapstrike raises his flippers and slaps the ground, creating a shockwave, sending them flying. One is thrown towards the Kinceleran Tornado of Oussama, deadlocking and sending them both flying into the tornado again. They are both sent flying out again, towards Zein, who dodges, causing Stone Oussama and the Kinceleran to hit several Kincelerans knocking them out. Lots of more Kincelerans race towards Oussama, Zein and Slapstrike. Slapstrike jumps in the air. spins then falls over some, slapping them and knocking them out. Slapstrike slaps Kincelerans back and forth. Zein runs away from the Kincelerans, but several Kincelerans follow him. Zein: Oh man! An Aerophibian tail grows on him and he fires Neuroshock, knocking some over. He stops and circles around the Kincelerans in a tornado, sending them flying out of it and slamming some others. Stone Oussama morphes his feet into wheels and his hands into giant fists. He runs forward and rams into a Kinceleran, punching him in the face. Meanwhile, Slapstrike is being dogpiled by Kincelerans. Slapstrike: This is bad. Slapstrike slaps some Kincelerans off him and hits Omnitrix symbol. He is transformed into Lodestar. Lodestar: Lodestar! Lodestar magnetizes all of the Kincelerans in the air and slams them together. He then reverts. Zein walks over to him, while Oussama runs in. Ahmad: We work great as a team. My name is John. John Smith. Oussama: Ahmad, خلص بقى تمثيل. (Pronounciation: Khalass Backa Timtheel. Translation: Enough Acting Already.) Ahmad: Huh? What? Oussama: What? Wait, I got an idea. This is something that Ahmad will never say. Ahmad: Which is? Oussama: Repeat after me. Hello. Ahmad: Hello. Oussama: My name is Ahmad Saati and I am a badash. Ahmad: My name is Ahmad Saati and I am a badash. Oussama: Ok. I believe you. End Scene John is walking on Methanos, observing his current playlist. He then finds the hologram of Diamondhead. John: Finally! One of my Aliens! John turns the dial, scrolling through the aliens, Wildvine, Wolf Bane, Grey Matter, Four Arms, Cannonbolt, Buzzshock, and Fasttrack. John: These are also all mine! Alright, now I need to find out why do I wear like this and have the Omnitrix. Suddenly, a Methanosian's Predator charges at him and pins him down. John: A Methanosian Predator? Man, I gotta work this out! John smacks his Omnitrix, transforming into Ditto. Ditto: Oh no! I wanted Buzzshock! Ditto multiplies into four. The other three attempt to lift the Methanosian's Predator who proves to be heavy. Ditto #2: Errgh. IT's heavy! Ditto #3: Let's make more clones! Ditto #4: No, I got a better idea. Ditto #1: Save me already. Ditto #4: Let's go Ultimate! All the clones smack their symbols. Their head horns grow as their black cloth change into those of their Ultimate Forms Ditto #2, 3, 4: Ultimate Ditto! Ultimate Ditto #1: Come on, guys, let's cascade this thing with quills! The Ultimate Dittoes multiply into a total of 16 clones and all crouch surrounding the Methanosian Predator. Ultimate Dittoes: Quilscade! They all fire quills at the Methanosian Predators, the quills bouncing off the stone skin. Ultimate Ditto #7: Oh Uh! The Methanosian Predator pounces at an Ultimate Ditto, swallowing him. Ultimate Ditto #6: Guys! Do you have a plan? Ultimate Ditto #4: I think. Ultimate Dittoes 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, come with me! Ultimate Dittoes 2, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14 hold this thing back! The tasked Ultimate Dittoes run forward towards a lake, while the others dogpile the Methanosian Predator. The tasked Dittoes climb into a pyramid with Ultimate Ditto #4 on the top. Ultimate Ditto #4: Hold still guys. Ultimate Ditto #4 aims and fires a single quil which hits the eyes of the Predator, paralyzing it. The Ultimate Dittoes remerge and revert to Ditto, then to John. John: I gotta get moving before the paralysis ends. John runs forward. He finds in front of him the Rust Bucket III. Kevin and Gwen see him. Kevin: John! There you are! John: Kevin! How'd you revert to your human form? And why are you calling me John? End Scene Ahmad: I suggest we go back to Ahmad. There must be a way to swap our bodies back. Oussama: I agree. But wherever IS Ahmad? Ahmad: Well, when I fought Eon, we were on Methanos. Zein: John, can you errgh, revert me to my old age? Ahmad: I'll give it a shot. Come on, Clockwork. Ahmad slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Brainstorm?! That doesn't help you. But it may lead to a way to access the location of Ahmad. Brainstorm creates an electro-magnetic dome around Oussama. Brainstorm: Zein, isn't it? I need you to carry me and go into hyperspace. Zein: What about Oussama? Brainstorm: Just do this. Zein lifts him and flies upwards, the electro-magnetic dome following. Oussama: YAY! You guys helped me survive in space, transport and breath. Zein goes into hyperspace with the others. End Scene Kevin: I don't believe him. Gwen: Kevin, wait, give me a chance. Gwen's eyes glow with mana then revert. Gwen: He's telling the truth. It's not John's mind in there. John: Great! But that still doesn't help. I need to get back to my body, or else, I don't know what Eon might do to John. Gwen: Alright, Ahmad. Do you know where he is? John: Sure. He's on- Eon: His way to perish, by my hands. Kevin: Eon! Eon: I don't really intend in fighting at the moment. I know you two are capable of reaching him, so I'll stop you in your tracks. Eon opens two portals and two black Vulpimancer-like aliens jump out. They have glowing purple eyes and purple aura, along with a pointed tail. Eon: Meet the Time Beasts, my pets, your current opponents, cuz you are just puny doggy business. John growls. Eon teleports away and the time beasts charge. John smacks down his Omnitrix, transforming. EPIC transformation sequence: Metal grows up on his mouth, granting him a large jaw. Robot Arms attach Eatle Body Parts on him in a car factory building manor. John: Eeeeeeeaaaatle! Eatle: Feels good to use this guy. Kevin absorbs paint off his ship and shifts his hands into mallets. Gwen throws Mana Discs at one, with the attacks bouncing off the skin. Eatle: Alright. I'll handle one, you handle the other. Kevin: Hey, who died and made you leader? Gwen: Kevin! He's trying to help. Eatle runs forward and swallows a boulder from the ground. A Time Beast fires a time rays at Eatle, who counters with a laser. Kevin swings his arms at the other Time Beast, only for it to ram into him and send him flying. It fires a time ray at Kevin, but Gwen counters with a mana blast, the attacks immediately deadlocking into an explosion. The Time Creature is sent flying back towards the Rust Bucket, denting it. Kevin: My ride! Gwen: Sorry! Eatle fires his laser at his opponent beast, tearing through it. Eatle: YES! The Time Beast then regenerates and fires several time rays at Eatle, who eats them. Eatle: This seems to not take me anywhere. The Time Beast rams into Eatle, sending him flying towards a tree, breaking it down. Meanwhile, Kevin jumps up and lands on his time beast oponent, hitting it hard. The Time Beast then shoves Kevin off and fires a time ray at him. This ages Kevin's armor to dust. Kevin: Man. That was close. Kevin absorbs the ground. Gwen fires Mana discs at the Time Beast, of which bounce off. Gwen: This ain't working. I need a spell. Interdamoto Ilaborator! Gwen fires a fire stream, the attacks doing little to no harm. Kevin: Gwen, (dodges time balls) I think this thing feeds off heat. Gwen: Then, I've got the best spell! Tempestus! Gwen fires a water blast at The Time Beast, dealing no damage. Kevin: Fire and Water immunity? What kind of Beast is this? Meanwhile, Zein lands, and Brainstorm reverts. Oussama falls to the ground after the diappearance of his dome. Oussama: Finally! We're there! Zein: Going into Hyperspace makes me tired. Ahmad slaps down his Omnitrix symbol, transforming. Ahmad: Goat Foo! Yes! He has this one! Goat Foo's eyes glow with mana, then revert. Goat Foo: Great! There he is! Goat Foo runs forward, and Oussama drags Zein, following him. Meanwhile, Eatle wrestles with his Oponent, while Gwen recites a spell. Gwen: Tempestus Impaetus! Lightning strikes from above at her oponent, shattering it. Gwen and Kevin high-five. Suddenly, the remains regenerate. Kevin: Not good. Eatle swallows a piece of the ground and fires his laser at his Oponent, who begins to disappear then appear rapidly. Meanwhile, Goat Foo runs to a''' '''place similar to the one '''where Eatle, Gwen and Kevin are. Goat Foo: He's supposed to be- Goat Foo finds a Time Beast disappear and and appearing rapidly. Goat Foo: Here. Another Time Beast begins to appear and disappear rapidly. Goat Foo: Something's fishy. '''Astendo Specialis! A mana portal appears, showing the very same area, with the very same time beasts Goat Foo saw a moment before, only with Eatle, Gwen and Kevin fighting them. Oussama and Zein run in. Goat Foo: Ahmad IS here, but just in another dimension. Oussama: Eatle is Ahmad, right? Goat Foo: Yeah. Oussama: Yo, Eatle! Goat Foo: He can't hear you. We are just viewing what is happening. (Sees the rapidly disappearing and appearing time beasts) Though we can help out. Suddenly, a piece of paper appears strapped to the Time Beast fighting Eatle. Eatle grabs it and reads. The Time Beast then fires a time ray, and Eatle fires a laser to counter while still reading. The Paper says: "I am John. I am here, but just in a different dimension at the very same spot. By the way, Time Beasts are edible". Eatle looks into the Time Creature's eyes, seeing the reflection of Goat Foo, Oussama and Zein. Eatle: Thanks for the tip. Eatle charges at the Time Beast and swallows it. He then runs towards the one fighting Gwen and Kevin. He grabs it and swallows it. Kevin: Hey! We were fighting that one. Eatle: No time for that. Gwen, can you use your magic to use the spell Astendo Specialis? Gwen: Sure. But you can use magic. Astendo Specialis! A mana portal appears, showing Goat Foo, Oussama and Zein. Eatle reverts. John: Ahmad, Oussama, Zein! Zein, what happened to you? Zein: Eon shrunk me. Goat Foo: And he might do worse if we don't stop him. Oussama: Wait, you said this spell doesn't allow them to hear us. John: True, but we used one as well, creating a connection, allowing us to see and hear you, Ahmad: Now Ahmad, how do we swap us back? John: I don't know, John. There must be a- Suddenly, Eon appears on John, Gwen and Kevin's side. Kevin: Whoa. Eon: Seems like you're about to break my grip, huh? Better stay and fight. Eon fires a time ray at Gwen, sending her flying. This also breaks the connection, making only Goat Foo, Oussama and Zein able to see Gwen, Kevin and John. Kevin: Gwen! Eon then appears on Goat Foo, Oussama and Zein's side, firing a time ball at Goat Foo, who jumps up to dodge. Suddenly, a green flash appears on the portal and Ultimate Clockwork moves out of it. Ultimate Clockwork: Ultimate Clockwork! Goat Foo: Right! Ultimate Clockwork can move through time and space! Kevin runs out with Gwen in hand, the portal closing afterwards. Goat Foo reverts. Suddenly, a tear through the air appears, creating a wormhole. Kevin: What? Eon: Yes! My plan succeeded! The appearance of three non-native creatures into another dimension, along with the body switching of John and Ahmad is resulting in the destruction of this dimension! Once this plan is complete, I'll move on and destroy your dimension, John Smith! Our Camera pans to show the shocked faces of Ultimate Clockwork, Kevin, Zein, Oussama and Ahmad. To Be Continued in Part Two... Characters *Ahmad Saati **Ahmad in John's Body (referred to as "John" in narration) *John Smith **John in Ahmad's Body (referred to as "Ahmad" in narration) *Gwen Tennyson *Oussama Matar *Kevin Levin *Zein Shams il Deen Villains *Eon *Eon's Servants *Methanosian Predator *2 Time Beasts Aliens By John in his own body *Sonic Boom By John in Ahmad's body *Diamondhead (first re-appearance) *Slapstrike (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shadow Lance) *Lodestar (first re-appearance) *Brainstorm (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Clockwork) *Goat Foo (first re-appearance) By Ahmad in his own body *Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Spidermonkey By Ahmad in John's Body *Royal NiGHTS (accidental transformation; selected alien was Echo Echo) *Ditto (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Buzzshock) *Ultimate Ditto (first appearance) *Eatle *Ultimate Clockwork Trivia *This is the second crossover with Ahmad15. *Almost all the aliens appearing in this episode are making their return debut. **The majority of them were to make their original first re-appearance in the next season. *John meets Oussama and Zein for the first time. **Ahmad goes to John's dimension for the first time. *Weirdly, Ahmad made a similar page with identical information before knowing of the existence of this one. So he changed the other one into a redirect. *It is confirmed that the Mistransformation John and Ahmad in each other's bodies were caused by each's inexperience with other's Omnitrixes. *It's been leaked that an Omnitrix rumored to be called the "Neontrix" is going to appear in Part 2. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:John Smith 10: Crossover Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode